


How do you do your hair in the morning?

by AbithaGray



Series: Flash Fiction Nate/Rafe [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Nathamuel:  Nate/Rafe, “How do you do your hair in the morning?”, E





	How do you do your hair in the morning?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/gifts).



“Fuck yes, oh _fuck_ yes, Nathan…!”

 

Nathan grunted and thrusted harder, Rafe’s words delicious, satiating his hunger for the smaller man. “Yeah, you like that?  You want that?”

 

Rafe groaned in affirmation and gasped sharply when his partner found his sweet spot.  “Yes!”

 

Grinning, Nathan pounded into him relentlessly, cock throbbing and threatening to release.  “Come on baby, come on for me,” he panted, desperately.  His ego wouldn’t be satisfied if Rafe didn’t come first.  

 

Fortunately this was a battle he had mastered sometime ago.  So when Rafe finally squirted sticky, white-hot come across his chest with a high pitched cry, Nathan was ready and followed suit——his orgasm gushing into Rafe’s skin-tight heat.

 

Panting breaths were followed by kisses, and they both exhaled pleasurably when Nathan pulled out, his index and thumb holding the latex securely before tying it off.  Nathan rolled off the bed, stood up and stretched, making his way to drop the sopping condom into the trash can.

 

Rafe sighed contentedly and threw an arm over his eyes, steadying his breathing.  Nate watched him, smiling.  “Well hey, don’t get too comfortable, now.”

 

Rafe made an agitated noise and turned to look at Nate.  “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

“What, you’re staying?”  Nathan jeered in good humor.  But he was puzzled at Rafe’s reaction——he never spent the night.

 

Rafe sat up, scooting back against the headboard and stretching tired arms over his head.  Eyeing the other man warily, almost regretfully before turning sour, he stated much more harshly than he intended, “Is that a problem?”

 

Nate held his hands up in surrender and shook his head.  “No, not at all.  I just,” he paused to think carefully.  “I wasn’t expecting it.”  Noting Rafe’s hard expression, he walked back to where he sat and situated himself next to his smaller half, noting the coldness of his now rigid body.

 

Rafe reluctantly let his hand be taken in Nate’s and only looked over when he felt him nosing against his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to rough stubble.

 

“I’m glad you’re staying,” he murmured, kissing his way to Rafe’s mouth, swallowing the subtle sigh that was exhaled.

 

“Good.”

 

Nathan grinned—it was getting much easier for him to influence Rafe to warm up.

 

“Because I want to see how you do it.”

 

Nathan frowned and pulled back to quirk a brow at Rafe.  “What?”

 

“Your hair.”

 

Again, Nathan wore a puzzled look, staring at Rafe.  “I don’t understand.”

 

Rafe rolled his eyes, though he knew Nate wasn’t a mind reader.  “How do you do your hair in the morning?”  Rafe waited for Nate to process his words, but his patience had run dry at this point.  “There’s no way you don’t style it, or not use product.  Your little hair…” he motioned to Nathan’s forehead, “Floof, thing.  It’s not natural.”

 

Nathan made a dismissive gesture and smirked.  “Please, I wake up like this.”

 

“I’m sure.”


End file.
